I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to filters.
II. Background
Filters are commonly used to filter signals to pass desired signal components and to attenuate undesired signal components. Filters are widely used for various applications such as communication, computing, networking, consumer electronics, etc. For example, in a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone, filters may be used to filter a received signal to pass a desired signal on a specific frequency channel and to attenuate out-of-band undesired signals and noise. For many applications, filters that occupy small area and consume low power are highly desirable.